Planes: Alternate Ending
by ShawnaThePinkRose
Summary: What if Ripslinger made an effort to redeem himself? Would it better his future? One-shot.


Planes: Alternate Ending

**Author Note: Hi guys! I'm back with another Planes fanfiction! A part of me always wishes a better fate for Ripslinger. And by that, I don't necessarily mean for him to win the Wings Around The Globe rally (although a part of me wishes he won in the movie). He wouldn't have learned anything if he did win, but I do wish more tact was shown. Well, that's where the idea of this story comes in. Although certain parts of this fan fiction may imply that I hate Ripslinger, I absolutely do not. In fact, I think he is one of the best characters, if not THE best character, in the history of fiction!**

**Oh, and the start of this story is the same as the movie (with some lines and such cut out), but with my own writing style. The ending will start to change after Roper makes fun of Ripslinger. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. This is NOT a slash! As much as I love the the idea of these two becoming friends, the thought of them being in a romantic relationship is quite disturbing. Generally speaking, I don't have a problem with same-sex pairings, but Dustslinger just doesn't work out for me in that way.**

. . .

Ripslinger was just a few feet away from winning the Wings Around The Globe rally. He was about to be the very first air-racer to win the big race for the fourth time. He was convinced that he had this race in the bag. He didn't realize how close Dusty was behind him. As Ripslinger was flying passed everybody in the bleachers, he flashes a post as hundreds of cameras took pictures of the racers. "Get my good side, fellas!", he said.

Before Ripslinger knew it, Dusty flew right past him, breaking the finishing line ribbon.

"WHAT?!", shouted Ripslinger, as he chased down the little orange plane with rage.

"YES!", Dusty shouted cheerfully, as he realizes he had just won against the now formerly champion - Ripslinger.

"Crophopper! Nooooooo!", Ripslinger shouted, as he crashed into a line of portable toilets.

It was the happiest day of Dusty's life. He had just beat the air-racing champion and, before Ripslinger started to bully him, his idol! Cars, planes, and trucks were praising Dusty left and right.

"Well done, Dusty. The world has a new champion, and so do I.", Ishani said, looking lovingly at her friend and love interest.

"You are an inspiration to all of us.", Franz praised the victorious orange plane.

"All of us?"

"Yeah, All of us who want to do more than just what we were built for."

"Wow! Thanks, guys!", Dusty shouted cheerfully.

While Dusty was celebrating his first and unbelievable win, Ripslinger has just hit rock bottom. He was covered in sludge, he could barely move, but most of all, he was no longer the champion of air-racing. Ripslinger has already got himself into a very bad situation. He didn't want to risk anyone seen him break down in tears.

An ambulance came and placed Ripslinger onto a flatbed. "Woo-wee! Ripstinker! Yeah, that's your name. That is some supersonic sewer sauce! Man, I thought that vita-stink-a-bunch was bad! Man, that's got nothing on you! Whoo! You're just nasty! Nastilicious! You need to go home and wash up! Twice! Whoo!", Roper said to the green plane, roasting him, making him feel even more humiliated.

Despite being bullied and teased by Ripslinger, Dusty couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, Ripslinger was a self-centered, arrogant jerk, but this was too much. This still did not give Roper the right to treat Ripslinger like this!

"Hey! Leave him alone, Roper! He's already in enough pain!", Dusty said in an angry tone.

"Well, excuse me!", Roper responded, rolling his eyes.

Ripslinger was shocked to hear Dusty standing up for him. Of course, Ripslinger isn't the type of plane that would say "Thank you". So, he just pretended to not care about the tact Dusty had to offer him.

The ambulance started to take off.

I'm going to follow them, Dusty thought to himself.

. . .

When Dusty got to the repair shop, he rolled in, and was then greeted by a forklift nurse. "Sir, I'm sorry. But you have to wait until our patient has been fixed up to visit.", she said.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry.", Dusty said nervously.

"Who are you here for anyway?", the nurse asked.

"Well you see, me and Ripslinger are air-racers. it was my very first Wings Around The Globe rally race, and I won."

"That's awesome! Congratulations!", the nurse forklift said happily.

"Well, Ripslinger hates me because he sees me as a threat, and he doesn't believe I belong in the sport. he made multiple attempts to get rid of me, despite the fact that I did absolutely nothing to him. "So, I'm hoping I can have a talk with Ripslinger and maybe help him to begin redeeming himself.", Dusty finished.

"Well, it's very mature of you to take the high road and help someone out even if they don't treat you well. Good for you!", the nurse said.

"Thanks.", Dusty replied.

. . .

After a bit more waiting, the nurse finally allowed Dusty to see his idol and opponent. "Hey, Rip.", Dusty said quietly.

"What do you want, Crophopper?", Ripslinger said in a rude tone.

Dusty tried as hard as he can to keep his cool. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Do I look like I am okay?! I just lost to a pathetic crop duster and injured myself!", Ripslinger snapped.

"Ripslinger, why are you acting this way?", Dusty asked with sadness in his tone.

"You, farmboy! You are the reason I am acting this way!, Ripslinger answered with anger in his tone. "I HATE YOU!"

"What have I ever done to you?! Why do you hate me so much?! I was one of your biggest fans! YOU are the one who inspired me to become an air-racer in the first place!", Dusty replied, anger, sadness, and angst were all apparent in his tone.

Ripslinger was shocked to hear that Dusty used to look up to Ripslinger, and for the first time in possibly forever, Ripslinger actually felt guilty of his actions.

"Do you want to know the truth?", Ripslinger asked the orange plane.

"Yes! Please! I need to know, so I can help you!. Dusty answered.

"Quite frankly, when I first saw you for the first time in Lincoln, Nebraska, I thought you couldn't stand a chance against the other contestants. When it was your turn to set your time, you...did really well, so I saw you as a threat, and I was afraid I was going to get knocked off my throne."

"Why is winning so important to you?", Dusty wondered. While I get that you didn't want your title as champion taking from you, you need to realize that winning isn't the most important aspect of this sport."

Ripslinger paused. He had to make an effort to hold back the tears. He didn't wanna break down in front of Dusty. It would have been embarrassing.

"The truth is, Dusty, my parents never cared about me.", Ripslinger began, holding back his tears. "They neglected and ignored me for the most part, they showed me no affection, and most of the attention my parents gave me was negative. On top of that, I was constantly bullied in school. I wanted to earn my parents love and respect, so I wanted to work towards accomplishments. Luckily, air-racing was something I was good at, and also something I enjoyed, so I decided to make a career out of it. And for sometime, I really enjoyed it. My parents still didn't give a care about me, but at least I got adoration from thousands of fans…...than somewhere along the line, I let my arrogance get the best of me. Look what it costed me!".

Ripslinger could no longer hold in the tears. He broke down and cried harder than he has ever cried before.

Dusty could not believe someone as tough and so seemingly emotionless as Ripslinger could break down like this. Dusty went up to the giant green plane and nuzzled him in the fuselage. "I forgive you, Rip. Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for being an amazing idol. And most importantly, thank you for being my inspiration. If it wasn't for you, I would still be dusting crops with Leadbottom."

"Words can't describe how sorry I am, Dusty. All you do is support me, and I treated you like dirt…". Ripslinger admitted, shame was apparent in his tone.

"It's okay, Ripslinger. The good news is, while you may not be able to change the past, you can better yourself and change your future!", Dusty assured his former enemy.

"You know, since I am rich, other people expect me to be content. Unless you have been in my shoes or in a similar situation, people don't really understand that money does not fix all of your problems. If I tried to confide in someone about my problems, they would probably just tell me to be grateful for what I have, and that just breaks me to think about the fact that we have people in this world who believe that everything can be fixed by having a lot of money. News flash: It doesn't work that way!"

"Don't worry Ripslinger. I am not one of those people. You are not the first person to be in a situation like this. I hear so many stories of these rich athletes. So many of them feel like they can't confide in anyone because they just get told off for being rich."

"You know, I sometimes wonder if I even deserve to be a racer.", Ripslinger admitted.

"You do deserve to be one. You just need to learn some sportsmanship. Even if you have parents who don't care, you have thousands of fans who will admire and look up to you whether you win or lose.", Dusty assured him.

"You mean that?", Ripslinger asked.

"Yep. And even if we are still competing against each other. You will always be my idol and inspiration.", Dusty replied with a smile.

"You know what? For the first time in a while, I feel like things are looking up for me again. Thank you, Dusry.", Ripslinger said with sincerity in his tone.

Dusty and Ripslinger were the happiest they had ever been in years. They found a good friend in each other, the last two planes anyone would ever think would become friends. Ripslinger may have been injured from the race, but in this moment, that didn't matter to him. He was just happy to have a good friend and a better future.


End file.
